life is twisted in many ways
by SexyEdwardCullen
Summary: Edward is the football team captain Bella is his best friend since forever will all the pressure they go through break them up or there new girlfriend and boyfriend do the job. will there minds break to know what they are? review please love u lol
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for choosing this story hope u like it and review please!

Chapter1: are you joking around

Beep! beep! beep!

You got to be kidding me I mean what can Edward possibly want right now…..this instant…..at 5:07am in the morning I swear to god one day……I don't know but one day something WILL happen.

"Hello?" I said in a VERY deep voice.

"Morning sunshine!" Edward said very cheerfully.

That's the number one reason I always liked Edward he was always happy. But my whole life I've been BFFTBTE with Edward and if you don't know what that is then you never had one of these friends then. We meet in second grade when I fell in the cafeteria and made a big fool of myself.

(FLASHBACK)

"Well continue math when we get back from lunch, class is dismissed I see you guys later." said my teacher. She was the coolest teacher you can ever have in the world. I got my lunch card from my bag and went to the cafeteria and got in line. Today we have mash potatoes with pizza and apple sauce and apple juice. YUUUUMMM! When I got my food I started to go to the my table with my friend Jessica, Angela and until I fell out of no where. I started to fall forward when I landed on my food and I looked like a monster with it all around me in my hair and cloths. When I looked up I saw Lauren with those hatred eyes since the time Mike Newton told me he liked me.

"Come on Bella let go to the restroom." Angela said while Jessica nodded.

Fast as lightning both my friends took me to the bathroom and started to clean me up with paper towels and water with soap. By the time we finished cleaning lunch was over and we had to get to class so we said good bye and went our own ways. When I got to class my teacher saw me and stopped me.

"Bella are you alright did you get hurt? asked.

"Yes I'm fine and no I'm not hurt." I told her.

"Well ok but tell me if you need anything ok," I nodded my head "Ok well go to your desk and do the worksheet I put on your desk.

I dragged my feet to my desk and started on my work but what I couldn't wait for was for when I get out of school. By the time the bell rang I got my backpack and ran out the door. I froze halfway to the car when I saw a boy with brown red hair come to me I seen him around a lot but never had the courage to talk to him, his name was Edward Cullen.

"Hi," he said to me very friendly "Your Bella right?"

"Ya I am." I answered

"Um ya I was just wondering if you were ok since I saw you fall at lunch?"

"Ya I fine a few bruises but fine."

"Well I hope Lauren did do something really bad to you and you feel better."

"I think I'll survive." I said and laughed

"Ya I think so too, and you have a pretty laugh." he joined me then.

"Thank you" I said then blushed

"And a pretty blush." That just made me blush harder. "Well my moms here so I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Bella" said Edward and he ran to his moms cars

"Bye!"

I went to my mommy car and shut the door.

"So who was that Bella?" asked my mom.

"Edward." I said

(End of flashback)

Since that day Edward and I been friends and he been over protective of me.

"Hello Bella you there, hello?" Edward said from the phone.

"Oh um Morning. And what can you seriously want right now?" I half yelled.

"Hey , no need to get angry I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a run with me right now ?" I looked at the phone like it was crazy. But did I ever mention that he's a very active, out going guy.

"Edward I think there's something wrong with you……mentally. I mean who RUNS at this time what you should be doing is be in bed and dreaming your head off." I said jokingly and we both laughed.

"But you still love me either way---right Bella?"

You have no idea ! He said that so sadly I had to laugh again but still played along.

"Yes I do Edward, yes I do," he laughed "but anyway um ya I'll like to run with you just be outside in about …………10 minutes I'll be done really fast."

"Cool see you in a bit bye."

"Bye." We both hung up.

I jumped out of bed then ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and put my hair in a ponytail. I dropped the towel in the hamper. Then got back to my room and got out my jogging cloths I got my black pants then my white tang top. With that I put on my shoes, skipped down the stairs (but quietly since my parents were still asleep) and out the door I went. Right when I closed the door lightly and turned around I got the most sexiest view ever. It was Edward who was stretching his hamstrings.

"Hi!" he said with the biggest smile ever, while I started to stretch also.

"Hey, so how many yards are we doing?" I asked

"Yards ?,"he said "Bella its like you don't know me. Were doing miles!"

Cough "Miles?" I said on a high pitch voice. "How many exactly?" PLEASE BE AT LEAST A QUARTER OF A MIILE OR HALF PLEASE GOD PLEASE !

"Three miles to be exact." he teased. " Why you afraid you cant catch up with me?" He laughed while he said it.

"No I afraid I wont make it." I stated.

That made him laugh so much for some reason.

"Ah Bella you never fail to make me laugh, but really if you start getting tired just tell me and I'll stop running." he said that so sweetly it made my heart swollen, butterfly in my stomach and a huge smile appeared up on my face. I nodded my head.

"Alright then lets go." Then we went off in a sprint.

So that's all I have today but very, very soon ill put up the next the next chapter! Bye

Please review tell me what you like and what you don't thanks!

LOT OF LOVE, PEACE!

Angel


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys so I hope you like this chapter I know the first couple of chapter are boring but it just the introduction but the ones after this one are going to fun, and sweet.

Chapter2:Hanging out

"Edward I said to put it down gently,----OMG gently----EDWRD!" I yelled he was trying to put down a ice pack or should I say ice packs on my leg. Lets just say that the run didn't go as planned. First off the first mile was alright the second one was a little breathless but the third one was very dieing. A quarter of a mile away from home my legs started to feel like fire so Edward had to carry me home. Let me tell you it was like a magical time being in his arms. By the time I got home my parents were already at work and my legs felt sore and fragile so this is when Edward comes in.

"Ok sorry," Edward apologized for the 56 time. Yes I counted. "I'm done."

"Good cause you failed miserably." I commented

"Thank you." he said while he placed his hand to his heart. I looked at him dumb founded, but we still busted a laugh.

"So what do you feel like doing?" I asked.

"I don't think we can do much since you in extreme pain." he said while examining my legs. There was a smile tugging on his lips. Me just being all humiliated just slapped him on the chest. And it felt niiicceee.

"Ok I'll admit I did deserve that." Edward stated.

That's when I gave him the 'you think look'.

"But seriously," Edward said "We could just hangout and watch a movie with popcorn."

"Cool then I'll order the movie………while you make the popcorn?" I said with a big smile at the end. Edward got up and while leaving he shouted "The things you make me do Bella."

While he was doing that I looked through the movie. The Fourth Kind……Haunting of Connecticut…….Underworld……..Percy Jackson and the Olympian Lightning Thief……Harry Potter…….Jumper, and etc.

"Hey Edward what movie should we watch Haunting of Connecticut or Jumper?" I asked him.

"Go with the first one." he answered

"K" So I ordered it and waited. But it didn't take long since I can already smell the buttery goodness. Edward came in running jumped over the back of the couch and landed right on his seat. I played he movie then looked at the humongous bowl of popcorn he had on his hand. I mean seriously Edward is really buff but he eats like an animal like his brother Emmett. When the movie started we began to shove popcorn in our mouth. And I of course got scared when the plates moved when no one looked. I mean it just plain weird that it gives me the chills. That's when Edward pulled me close with my head agents his chest and his arm around my waist. It felt nice. Half way through the movie we started to talk about random things.

"So how's football practices going?" I asked. Edward has been in football since freshmen year, each time he started school the coach always wanted him to join the tea. But he was never captain until this year of junior when Edward first found out we both went out to dinner and did a fiesta, and maybe got a LITTLE tipsy ----ok a lot. Don't judge. But ever since he started football I attended ever game and some of the practices I were allowed to. And the guys on the team started to tease Edward about me being his girlfriend and when that happened I blushed HARD. I was only allowed to some of the practices because I did something supposable 'very bad' I mean it only happened once , get over it. Right so it happened when I walked in on one of the practices I waved to Edward he waved back while he was supposed to throw the football but two guys on the team tackled him to the ground.

"Ah you know the same thing couch Jackson is working us to death for the first game and putting a lot of hope on me I mean no pressure!" he said.

"A you doubting - your mad skills?"

"Defiantly not all I'm trying to say is that he shouldn't just depend me , he should believe in other guy there good players also."

True I thought. I moved to get in a more comfortable position with my head on his lap. Edward didn't mind he just started to play with my hair.

"Right so guess what?" Edward asked and looked me right in the eyes. God I swear that he had the most hottest eyes ever its like a whole forest but made out of crystal or diamond. I can get lost in them forever…………….like I'm doing right now!

"Oh um you crashed you Volvo an-" I started then he covered my mouth with his hand.

"Don't even finish that I'll never crash my baby." I stared at him and rolled my eyes. Typical guy thing.

"Ok what then?" I asked

"My sister Alice is coming back, do you remember her?" Edward said with a smile on his face.

"Oh ya!" I practically yelled "Ally when is she coming?" Alice a.k.a Ally went to New York to start to create he designs and do a runway of her clothing line. We've also been friends since the day I meet Edward.

"She called us and said she'll be coming in two weeks."

"OMG I cant wait."

"Ya, me either."

As time passed Sunday was going by and my sore legs were getting much better. But the downfall was that I was going to school tomorrow, and Renee and Charlie didn't get back until the middle of the night.

"So what (yawn) you goanna crash with me tonight?" I asked exhaustedly.

"Yup (yawn)." he said also beat.

He started to get up, I lifted my arms up for he can carry, he gave me a piggy back ride all the way up the stairs to my room. He started to look through our closet to get our pajamas out. (yes we had cloths at our houses for this type of occasion.)

"Thanks." I said he threw me my pj's. We started to change. Yes in front of each other since we already saw each others birthday suits when we were 10 so like 7 years ago. We both jumped on the bed and got comfy.

"Night." Edward said (yawn).

"Night." And we both knocked out instantly. That night I felt like I was in heaven.

Sorry I updated late please review and sorry again

BYE PEACE, AND LOVE

Angel


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys first off I'm sorry that my chapters have been missing some words but this computer is being dumb lol and second I'm sorry I updated late have to study for my final exam but this is a longer chapter so enjoy.

Chapter3-new friends

(Dream)

"Do you want more pasta?' Edward asked.

"Um no thanks I'm stuffed." I said and patted my stomach. Edward and I were having a picnic at the schools football field.

Edward laughed.

"Well then," he said "Its time for the dessert."

Edward brought out the a container full of strawberries dipped in chocolate. YUM!

" OMG you brought my favorite dessert!" I yelled

He opened it and looked up at me with a big smile on his face.

"That's the whole reason I made them, just for you." he said.

That made me have butterfly's in my stomach.

"Allow me?" he asked.

I opened my mouth and he feed me it. When it reached my lips I took a big bite and let the sweetness run down my throat.

"MMMM!" I moaned then blushed. That was loud.

Edward looked at me and smiled " You got a little chocolate on your lip." he said.

"Oh um-" I looked around for a napkin but Edward stopped me.

"Its alright I got it." then he started to lean in he put his hand on my hip.

RING(VIBRATE) RING(VIBRATE)

(Dream ended)

I woke up then slammed down the off button on the alarm clock. Stupid clock always has to ruin the moments. Oh and great today's a school day! Not! I turned around and looked at Edward he didn't even flinch from the alarm I mean not even a blow horn can wake this guy up. Damn I mean if it was me I would of fell of this bed if Edward didn't have his arm around me. But I didn't get out of bed yet I just looked at Edward peaceful face. God he's so dang cute I mean with his quiet breathing and his eyes closed while his eyelashes created a shadow on his cheeks and so dreamy! I lifted my hand and traced patterns on his face very lightly then I touched his lips so soft and pink. I always wondered how they would feel like. His eyes started to flutter and I took my hand away and placed I ton his hip.

"Good morning." he said in a deep voice while he rubbed his eyes.

"Morning." I said he looked down where his hand was and he blushed and moved his arm from around my waist.

"Sorry." he said giving me a small smile.

"It's alright." I got up and felt sad that he moved his arm it just felt so right for it to be there.

"So school today huh?" he said running a hand through his hair.

"You just had to remind me, you know what I cant hear you anymore." I covered my ears and started to sing. While I was doing that I couldn't help from laughing and Edward did also. Then I got my cloths and ran to the bathroom taking a quick shower and getting dressed. I heard a knock on the door while I was brushing my teeth.

"Come in." I said and spit out the toothpaste. Edward came in and smiled at me I gave a smile back. Then he went to the second sink and started to wet his hair and brush his teeth. God he looks so hot in that white t and black pants even though there so simple.

"You know that's cool." I stated.

"What?" he said while combing his hair.

"How you hair gets when you wet it, then it goes all straight and stuff."

"Thanks." he said with a big smile on his face.

"Ya I mean its so soft and all." I said then quickly ruffled his hair and ran down the stairs.

"Oh my god Bella I'm so going to get you!" he yelled and ran after me.

"If you can catch me." I said back

I ran to the kitchen. Oh look moms here making food.

"Mom, Mom help me please."

"What's wrong Bella?" she asked.

"Just stand in front of me ok." and I placed her in front of me like she was a shield. Edward came in and gave me a glare that meant 'I was so going to get you back'. But he couldn't since my mom was here. Speaking about mom she was just looking at Edward and I.

"Morning mom!" Edward and I said at the same time and also gave her a hug together. Ever since me and Edward meet our parents always wanted us to call them mom and dad I don't know why but I liked and so did Edward.

"You guys better not be fighting." she said.

" What!," I said in a high pitch voice. "Where did you get that crazy idea?"

"Right, anyways you guys should go eat breakfast before it gets cold I going to hit the hay I got home very late and I feel like poop," ha-ha poop.

They looked at me.

"What -wait did I say that out loud." I asked them.

They both nodded, I scratched my head.

"Ok then."

"Anyway as I was saying everything is on the table and both of you have a good day." she kissed both out cheeks and went up stairs.

"God Bella your such a horrible liar I mean what's up with the voice." Edward said.

"HEY like you can do any better." I said.

"Oh believe me I can there buddy."

"Whatever." I said and pushed Edward to the dinner table and we both started to eat and have small talk.

"So are you going to the game tonight?" Edward asked.

"Of course I'm going I want to see my BF show the other team who's the boss in football." then slammed my fist on the table and that made my cup of juice to spill over on my pants.

Edward laughed at me.

"AH its wet." I said while jumping up and down. That just made Edward laugh harder and he practically was red from head to toe by now.

"Oh shut up Edward!" but that didn't stop him.

"I was going to get you back for what you did-laugh- but this is-laugh- so much better-laugh-since you did it to-laugh- yourself." Now he was on the floor laughing his head off. I just gave him one of my glares and stomped up to my room to change. When I came back down I noticed that Edward cleaned up the juice spill and threw away my soaked orange juice food.

"Hey Bella you can eat my food if your still hungry and I just want to say sorry for laughing at you I know it was messed up and stuff but it was to funny to pass. Can you forgive me?" Edward said while he gave me a little smile pout. In then those big green eyes.

"Ah your forgive just stop with the eyes there killing me." I said and covered my eyes.

"Got you now come on and eat." and he patted the seat next to him.

We both ate together and during that Edward keep his cup of juice away from me as far as possible. I rolled my eyes. By the time we where done me and Edward went to my car a Pontiac Solstice it was my baby. And since my parents had a lot of dough on them they let me pick any car I felt like getting. Ah best day of my life . As late as we are Edward still went to the car and opened my door.

"Thanks." I blushed

"Your welcome." Edward said and shut the door. Over the years Edward always had the good manners to do things like that. It was so sweet. When he got in I backed up and started to press the gas as far as it can go. We were so going to be late if I don't do this.

Right when I parked me and Edward flew the doors open and started to run to class. And the bell already rang 3 minutes ago and I had to go across campus for health class while Edward went the other way for science. Before we went our own way we gave each other a hug and said bye. I swear even though that was the shortest hug ever Edward did good. When I reached the class room door I opened it all the way that it hit the wall. Then I looked at the clock and said " Ha in your face I made it. What know clock OH!" ((ha-ha she talked to a clock lol- angel)) I said and waved my hand in front of my face like I won a bet- but I didn't so I stopped and faced the class and teacher. The students were laughing while Mr. Gibson said " Thank you for the enlightening entrance Ms. Swan. Now go to your desk and do it quietly."

I just blushed hot and did what he said. The morning felt like it was passing slow. Health class was embarrassing since Mr. Gibson was talking about parts that you don't want to know. In trig. Ms. Gold was teaching some hard lesson that I never got. Then in history Mr. Goals started a new unit of WW1. By the time fourth period came I was happy I had Edward in my class cause right now I feel bored to death. When I entered the theater Edward motioned me to sit next to him before Jessica got her squirmy ass in the chair.

"Hi." I greeted Edward.

"Hey. So did you make it to class on time?" he asked.

" Oh I made it and made a huge episode when I entered."

"What did you do?"

"Long story short I talked to the clock," I admitted. " And no comment."

He just put his hand up like he was innocent. Then Ms. Meyer walked on stage and started to talk about the auditions for the play Romeo and Juliet and mentioned that EVERYONE had to audition and that everyone had to find a boy partner. Automatically me and Edward were partner. But out of the corner of my eye I say Jessica come our way.

"Hey Eddie I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner?" she said while twirling hair around her finger.

"Ah no thanks Jessica. Bella's already my partner." Edward said.

She just rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Wow!" Me and Edward said at the same time and laughed. The rest of the class Edward and I started to practice the first couple of pages of the play until the lunch bell rang. We got our stuff and went to the lunchroom and got in line to get food. When we got to our table Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were there eating already.

"Hey guys." Edward and I said

.

"YO GUYS." Emmett yelled so loud that the whole cafeteria heard. Rosalie slapped him in the back of the head and said "God Emmett inside voice. Hey guys." she said.

Then jasper said "Hi." Rosalie and Jasper were brother and sister so they looked alike like at lot. For example they both had the same blonde colored hair and the bright gold eyes. But Rosalie looked like a model with her very slim figure and long hair. Then Jasper looked buff, but not to much and he had wavy hair. While Emmett was really buff, had short black hair, green eyes, and was a totally big soft bear.

"So did you guys see the new girl she's so fucking hot." Jasper practically yelled at all of us.

"What girl?" I asked him.

"Her name is Patrica. And dude she so fucking hot with her brunette hair, her very dark brown eyes, and her totally awesome ass." Jasper said.

"Ok right well I'm going to get a drink. You want something Bella?" Edward asked.

"Oh ya can you get me a flavored water." I said and went in my bag to get out a dollar.

"Okay." Edward said before I can turn to him to give him the money.

"Get me something to Eddie." Emmett said.

"No," Edward said flatly "And my name is EDWARD you twit." he yelled at him. I swear what's the difference between me and Emmett. I just hate it when people spend money on but Edward just always wants to. I just put the dollar back in my bag cause I know that he's not going to take it so what's the point. When I went back to eating I heard a thump come from behind me. I turned around to see what it was.

"Oh my god are you ok? I'm so sorry." Edward said helping a girl up from the ground.

"Ya I'm fine.' she said and laughed.

"Patrica come on." Jessica said from her table.

"I'm coming," Patrica yelled back " Well I have to go I guess I see you around-"

"Edward."

" I'm Patrica. Well I see you around Edward."

"Ya and sorry again."

"Hey don't worry about it." she said and went to Jessica's table were she was giving her a hatred look. Then Edward cam back with the drinks and Jasper practically jumped on him.

"Dude you just bumped into Patrica the sexiest person so far. Not that your hot to Bella."

"Ya sure Jasper." I told him.

"Ah come on Bells you pretty hot too." Edward said and gave me a smile. He just made me blush.

"Ah that's so sweet to say Edward!" said Rosalie. Emmett just held up his fist for Edward to pound and he did. I just sunk in my chair. Then the bell saved me from continuing the comment. Everybody said good bye and went to there classes. Edward and I went to biology and as always Mr. Banner made us do a boring lab. When the next class came me and Edward walked together to P.E. Ms. Stewart started to shout to us right when we got out of the locker room to get in a group of 6 for our new unit which is basketball.

Before I knew it Edward was by side and said "Your on my team, cutie."

I laughed and said " Ok. And shut up already." He just laughed.

By the time we picked our team we had Jasper, Jesse, Patrica, and Rosalie. I had to admit that Patrica was a good looking person. While we were playing I always felt eyes on me which were jesses and then when I looked at Edward he was just giving glares at Jesse. At the end of the game our team won and we went to the locker rooms to change. When I finished dressing I waited outside for Edward but then I saw Jesse come my way.

"Hi" he said

"Hey." I replied

"So you did good today." he complemented.

"Ya If you consider a ball passed to the opposite team and getting hit on the head with the ball . Then ya I guess." I laughed.

"Ya but at least you survived," Jesse said then laughed. "Well I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright bye." Then he gave me a unexpected hug but I still returned it. Then he headed to the direction of the football field. Huh is he in the football team? Ah never mind.

When I turned around, I saw Edward in his P.E. uniform still for his practice game.

"Hey," he said and we both headed to the football field for his practice. " What was that about?"

"What?" I asked.

"You and Jesse back there."

"We were just talking about my mad skills in basketball." I said very proudly.

"Yah, you were pretty good out there." he said while raising his eyebrow.

"But what was the hug about?"

"Oh jealous much there pal?"

"No, I was just curious."

"Mhmm." He just rolled his eyes.

"So you think I can go to your practice today?"

"Lets see." he said and went to ask his coach. I just stayed behind and supervised them from a distance. They started to talk when Edward pointed at me and the coach looked at me and I waved then he looked back at Edward and nodded his head. Then Edward waved me forward.

"Cool I can go yay!" I said.

"Your that happy just for a practice game. Huh I wonder how you'll be tonight then for the real game." he said

"Oh I'll be the crazy person yelling your name and wearing your number." I said. Then I yelled "GO EDWARD! YOU ROCK!"

"Wow Bella-I guess." He just laughed.

"Right so go kick ass in practice." I said and pushed him to his teammates that were waiting. Then I heard something behind me.

"HI again!" Jesse said with a smile on his face.

"Oh hi," I said and gave him a smile "Your on the football team I never knew that."

"Ya I am." he said "Are you on the cheerleading team or something?" he asked

"Definitely not ," I said. "I'm just here to see Edward in practice."

"Oh that makes sense," He said " Well I guess have to go."

"Alright hey good luck tonight." I told him. Then he ran to the middle of the field. I went to go sit were the cheerleading team was for I can talk to Rosalie.

"HEY BELLA. HEY BELLA. GO BELLLAA!WOOOOO!" Rosalie cheered to me.

"HEY ROSALIE!WHOO ." I cheered back then did a back flip. Its so fun doing those.

"Omg Bella I never knew you can do that."

" Well you know now." I said. She just still looked at me with an open mouth. Ok a little weird but ok. I sat on the grass next to the cheerleaders for I don't get kicked in the face I think I already got enough by a ball today I don't feel like anything else. I put my backpack as my pillow and laid down on the grass and angled it for I can see the game. The team was already in position and it looked like Jesse, and Emmett were on the team with these other guys I don't remember who there names were. Then Edward started off the game.

"12, 82, 13, 20- HIKE." Then the ball got hiked to Edward and he started to run across the field to the touch down yard. But then I think his name was Mike yup that's it Mike Newton anyways he tackle Edward to the ground with these other 2 guys on top of him and I lifted my hand up and said " WHAT WAS THAT?" Then Edward got up and he looked bad but he shook it off. He looked and me and smiled and I just put a thumbs up his smile just widened. Then the coach yelled at Edward " CULLEN STOP LOOKING AT YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND GET IN THE GAME!"

"WOOOOOO! Nice gob Cullen!" All the guys on the team and the cheerleaders said.

Edward and I blushed and yelled at them "SHUT UP!" Pretty much the rest of the practice went like that and Edward team won and the cheerleaders well cheered. When Edwards finished listing to his coach he came over were I sat but then I started to ran away cause I knew what he was going to do.

"You better not Edward I swear-" but he caught me anyway and gave me a big sweaty huge let me tell you that was not cool I swear he smelled like gym socks and then I felt wet everywhere again. When he let me go I yelled "EWWWWW EDWARD!" He laughed at me and ran into the locker room to change. Ya he better go in there that-that hot sexy guy that I love so much. Ah he so infuriating. I went to the parking lot and waited for him. When he got back we got in the car and went to his house. Edward house was huge it was 3 story and like a side of the wall was glass. He didn't live that far from my house just about a block or two away. When I parked my car we went in the house.

When we entered the kitchen Esme saw us and said. " Oh hi guys where were you?"

Edward answered. "We were at my practice mom remember I told you for the game tonight"

"Oh right sorry honey I forgot. So do you guy want anything to eat I made some sandwiches' or maybe chocolate cake?" she asked us

"BOTH." Edward and I yelled at the same time. Esme just laughed at us and served us also. Edward and I got our food and went to the living room to watch TV. Hey you have to re-energies before the big game so might as well do it potato coach way.

Right so that's all for now the next chapter will be up soon I hope :P and please review I would like to know what you think

Peace out and lots of love

angel


End file.
